


Sick and Tired

by grimcognito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Junkrat, Healing Bath, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat has a hell of a cold and Roadhog has a home remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I love the 'give Junkrat a bath' trope to absolute bits, I hope to write more of it soon!

“No.” 

Junkrat glared at Roadhog stubbornly as he was growled at. “I don’t care wot it is, I ain’t int’rested.” 

He could feel the glare leveled back at him through the mask as Roadhog pointed at the door in a silent order to move. 

“No! No more fukkin’ tea! No more bloody soup broth! No more bloody fukkin’ pills!” Junkrat snarled right back, huddling deeper in his nest of blankets, tucked into his sidecar. 76 kept finding his other hiding spots and trying to force him to drink things that burned with too much ginger and mint, or eat things that were too bland to swallow. The wanker did know broth was supposed to be more than chicken flavored hot water, right?

He distracted himself with the thought, then shrieked as he was bodily lifted, the blankets he’d been swaddled in now his fleece prison as he tried to kick his way free to no avail. Soon enough, he was trapped in Roadhog’s arms, and unable to do much more than squirm and shout his rage as he was carried back up through the base from the garage to their shared room. 

“Put! Me! Down! You schlanger! Let me go!” Every few words, he had to snort back wet mucus that threatened to drip down his face, occasionally spitting to the side, none of which helped his vision stop swimming or his rapidly dwindling strength. 

By the time they made it to the room, he was mostly limp in Roadhog’s arms, punching weakly with the one arm that he’d managed to free. Roadhog ignored it, along with the cursing of him and his lineage, as he shouldered his way into their bathroom. 

The next time Junkrat managed a breath to start his protests anew, he paused, surprised that he managed to actually smell something. He opened his eyes, wondering for a second when he’d shut them, and peered around blearily. The room was steamy, the mirrors fogged up and the bath full. 

Essential oils were nothing new to him, Roadhog used them often, and a portion of his loot went to buying the best of them on a regular basis. When he and Roadhog shared the occasional bath, there was always some scent or another added in. This was the first time he’d made a bath with them just for Junkrat. Usually he simply tossed him a bottle, or those fancy-pants giant tea bags full of leaves and such, and told him how much to add to make his body ache less. 

The scent must have been strong, because even through his wet sniffling, he could smell the eucalyptus. And if the little bottles lined up neatly on the counter were any indication, that wasn’t the only scent. 

“O-Oi, wot’s all this then? Smellin’ good don’t make sickness go away.” 

“Healing bath.” Roadhog answered, to the point as always. He set Junkrat down and caught his arm as he staggered, balancing him as he sat on the lowered toilet seat. 

“Ugh, gonna make me do that nonsense where I gotta wash before I get in th’ bath?” He scowled at Roadhog’s nod. “Stupid bloody rule. Wot’s th’ point of a bath when yer already clean?” 

He continued to grumble to himself as his blanket and shorts were stripped from him, and he was given a quick, efficient washing with a wet cloth. The next thing he knew, he was being lowered into the bath. Breathing came easier, and he felt like one giant limp noodle, tipping his head back against the rim of the tub to watch as his metal limbs were set up on the shelf next to the sink. Blinked at them and tried to figure out when they’d been removed. 

Ah well. Roadhog was allowed to do that. Anyone else would have had a fight on their hands, sick or not. As it was, he was warm and the bath was a much better idea than all the nasty shit he’d been forced to drink in the past few days. He reached out with his left hand and lazily patted Roadhog’s thigh in a show of thanks. 

“Gonna join me, mate?”

Warm water poured over his head from Roadhog’s cupped hands and he sputtered, caught by surprise, and glared past his dripping hair as Roadhog rumbled out a soft laugh. His glare melted away at the sound and he merely wrinkled his nose at the next dousing.

“Maybe next time.” Roadhog finally replied.

Junkrat sniffled and grinned. He’d hold him to it.


End file.
